Zootopia's Dawn
by SmokyHazeFeelz
Summary: It's the turn of the century. After a prolonged drought sparks conflict, the first modern industrial war is entering it's third year. Nick Wilde, city boy and hustler, is conscripted to help end the war. On the apposing side, Judy Hopps hides her identity to defend her home in a losing battle. The war will change them both, but it will also reshape their entire world.
1. Front-Line Fox

Nicholas Wilde stared between his feet as the truck bounced along the muddy road. He was seated near the back, giving him a view of the passing countryside that didn't look much like a countryside to him. For miles around, there was nothing but tents, artillery batteries, supply depots, and field hospitals. It was the hospital they had just passed that made Nick content to abandon his sightseeing and stare at the boards beneath him. The sight of so many mammals, maimed in ways that turned his stomach, was just the latest thing that made him wish he was home.

Not that his home was particularly pleasant since he lived in an abandoned building surrounded by factories cranking out supplies for the war 24/7.

Nick found it amusing that he was missing his little not actually a home because it was the reason he was here in the first place. He had been picked up by the local police and charged with destruction of property, criminal trespassing, vagrancy, loitering and a host of other ridiculous 'crimes'. The judge that he saw gave him all of five minutes before giving him the choice.

Nick's brows came together in frustration when he remembered that day in court. _"It's either the Army or a cell, and if you chose the cell I'm sure you'll be there a while after this war ends."_

So he had chosen to serve... And he regretted that decision more than any other in his life. Rotting n a cell for a few decades would have been better than this mud covered hellhole he was being driven through.

Nick was bumped into his neighbor as the truck came to a sudden stop. "Sorry friend," Nick said to the boar he had collided with.

The boar's nose flared and his eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself _fox_ , I'm not your friend and if you touch me again, I'll impale you." He shoved Nick back so hard he nearly fell from the truck. Nick wasn't sure how serious he was but from how sharp his tusks were he knew it was at least possible, so he took the opportunity to hop off the truck onto the slick surface of the road.

"Everyone off!" came a voice from the cab up front, and the other mammals began filing out of the rear. It was an eclectic group of mammals to be sure.

First off was the boar, large and gruff like some walking stereotype for his species, he made a point of staring Nick down as he exited. Next off was a pair of wolves, one was brown with the usual light markings around his muzzle and chest, the other all white from ears to tail. They were quickly followed by a bobcat, an otter, and finally a rhino who caused the whole truck to shake as he shifted towards the back and onto the ground.

"Atten-tion!" barked a commanding voice from behind the group. They all scrambled to form an orderly line when they saw an officer approaching them. Nick watched from the corner of his eye as he came into view and was surprised to see a light-furred coyote about his size in a crisp uniform with a captain's emblem on his round, flat-top cap.

"Greetings recruits," he walked to stand before the group and addressed the huge mammal at one end. "Private, all rhinos are assigned to shield units, so you will report immediately to First company for assignment." The captain pointed to a large tent situated near the end of the roadway.

The rhino just rolled his eyes and marched towards the tent Latrans had indicated.

Watching him go, the captain addressed them all again. "I am Captain Latrans and I'll be in charge of this unit. You will be reporting directly to me and only me." he began to walk down the line. "This is not your normal outfit, nor will we be conducting normal operations as you'd understand."

The wolves exchanged a questioning look, there eyes snapping back when Latrans stopped again. "To put it simply, I am taking you behind enemy lines, with no support of any kind, to locate and neutralize special targets and secure any enemy intel we can find," he straightened to attention before them. "I know you'll all do your duty, and work together as we fight to end this conflict and get back home. Any questions?"

Latrans turned as the boar stepped out of line and began advancing on him. "I got one for ya, _mutt_. You say we're going behind their lines, right into the thick of it?" a grin spread across his snout. "Well, that sounds just fine to me!" Nick couldn't believe it. _Is this guy out of his_ _ **mind**_ _!?_ "But here's my problem, _Captain,_ I got here for beating someone twice your size to a pulp! I don't care what those bars on your shoulder say, I want to know why the Army thinks it can put a runt like you in charge!"

He went to shove the coyote, but let out a surprised noise when Latrans grabbed his arm and expertly flipped him on his back. Even with the wind knocked out of him, the boar began to rise back up until the feel of cold metal at his throat stopped him.

Now kneeling behind his victim, Latrans held his combat knife to the boar's neck. He leaned next to his ear but spoke loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Thank you for your question private. The reason why I've been given this squad is because I'm one of the few officers with the experience to handle you," He lifted his knife from its dangerous position and resheathed it. "Also I was the only one to volunteer to take you. What's your name private?"

Rubbing his neck, he got up and began wiping mud from his uniform. "Higgins."

The captain placed his paw on his knife handle casualty. "Are we going to have any further problems now, Higgins?"

"No...sir" Higgins returned to the end of the line.

"Now, any real questions?"

Nick raised his paw. "Captain?"

Latrans turned to address the fox. "Your name private?"

"Wilde, ah, sir." he scratched behind one ear. "It's just... none of us were assigned a company or unit after basic, I don't know about them" he nodded towards the others, "but I don't have- I've never seen combat, sir." He looked up and down the line at his fellow soldiers. "I get what you said, but why are _we_ the ones here? Why exactly are we in your squad sir?"

"As you know, you're all here for various infractions. Infractions which got you into this war" He looked from Nick to the bobcat, then to Higgins. "Or got you reassigned to me from your previous units." He cast his eyes to the otter as well as the two wolves.

"As for why the Army put you here and not in a normal unit… is because they see you as expendable."

Latrans paused to see how they reacted and wasn't surprised at the looks of fear and anger. Nick took a step forward "But you just said-"

"But that's not how I see it! We're performing a vital mission, one that will help _save lives._ Hell, as far as I'm concerned? Not only or you _not_ expendable, I think you're going to help me end the war."


	2. Judy's Savage Side

Judy Hopps stared at her reflection in the polished metal mirror that hung from the main support post in the center of the earthen bunker. The rabbit staring back at her was just starting to feel familiar, the black stripes on her cheeks and ears no longer seemed foreign. "You, are Jack Savage." She had repeated her little mantra since her first day at basic training. "You are a soldier fighting for you home, not some little doe, hiding in fear!"

She picked up the new rifle she had just been issued and aimed down the sights as she circled the small cot lined room. "You are the baddest bunny in this damn army, you have more guts than a mammal twice your size, and you are gonna win this war no matter what they throw at you!" She had raised her voice throughout her little pep-talk, finishing with a yell as she hoisted the rifle up with both paws.

"Well if you're gonna do this all by your lonesome, then I guess the rest of us can all go home then?"

Judy wheeled around towards the voice in the doorway, fearing what might have been overheard. She relaxed when she saw the black rabbit standing there, freshly laundered gray uniform under one arm.

"Max, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Well, maybe you should be a little more careful where you do your little 'warm up routine' then!" Max walked further into the room, draping his uniform over the end of his cot before lying down.

"You already have to go through enough to not be caught while bathing or changing. You're gonna blow your cover if you keep talking to yourself like that."

"Oh, can it Max, I know what I'm doing." Judy leaned her rifle against the wall and sat on her own cot.

"You do? Please, tell me about the last time you impersonated a man to sign up for the army with your best friend. I'd be much less worried knowing you had 'experience' with this sort of thing." Max made air quotes around 'experience' before interlocking fingers behind his head.

"Just shut it! I'm being careful, I just got…. a little carried away is all?"

"As long as you don't get 'carried away' while anyone else is around."

"Enough with the air quotes already." Judy looked down at her boots. "Why are you so worried anyway? It's not like desertion, where I'd end up in front of a firing squad. The worst that'll happen is they kick me out and send me back home."

"And that worries me! What am I supposed to do out here if I don't have you to look out for?"

"How about your job, for starters. We're sappers, we dig tunnels to reach the enemy. Yet you're so lazy you get by with the bare minimum amount of work!"

Max sat up in his cot. "It's not like that, I just find it hard to work in the tunnels, due to my claustrophobia."

"Claustrophobia? Max, we're rabbits! We live in tunnels!"

"Not ones that are being blown up all the time!" The dark rabbit stood up and walked around the circular room. "It's either them or us, but someone destroys all my hard work every week or so." He sat down on the other end of Judy's cot. "I just don't see the point in working my tail off when it all goes to waste like that."

"Well, then you must be as happy as me with our new assignment!" Judy leaped from her bed and grabbed the rifle, a gleeful look on her face. "We finally get to leave those tunnels behind and do some real fighting."

Max's ears fell to his back and he shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah well, I'm not really as excited for this as you are, Judes."

"Don't you start with the names after how you just browbeat me." Judy snapped to attention, stamping the rifle butt firmly on the ground. "Jack Savage is more than ready for our new mission."

"Sorry about that, _Jack_. I'm just more than a little afraid of all this, you know?" Max got up and placed a paw on the packed earth of the bunker's walls. "At least in the tunnels, there's a few tons of dirt between you and the bullets."

"C'mon Max, this is what I signed up for! A chance to fight the bad guys and make my home safe again; make the world a better place." She brought the gun up and gripped it with both paws. "I won't back out of this Max. The captain asked for volunteers and I signed on. What would I be If I went back on that now? A coward is what." She looked at her friend, seeing the worry on his face. "And I'll look out for both of us, so stop worrying so damn much."

Max walked back to his own bunk and began putting on his fresh uniform "Well, one of us has too."

A tan rabbit jogged into the doorway. "Captain says to gear up and meet in the forward trench in 30." He then turned from the room without another word, to continue passing the word to the rest of the unit.

Max quickened his pace. "Well, here's your big moment Jack. Hope you're ready for it."

"Just shut it and get ready. We're gonna be fine. You'll see." She walked to her bunk and started gathering her gear. Having her uniform shirt and pants on already, Judy first sat and wrapped her calfs with cloth puttee wraps. Satisfied they would hold, she stood and donned her trenchcoat before buckling on an ammo belt and grabbing her helmet off its place on the wall.

She turned to see Max struggling to wrap his legs.

He looked up from his work. "Would you slow down for just a minute? We have plenty of time. Let's just wait here a bit and relax." He returned to his puttees. "Either way, we're going to be waiting for everyone to get positioned and I would rather wait here in comfort. Plus, the captain will want to make one of his little speeches to 'Stir the Spirit' or whatever." Max finished wrapping his calves and looked to Judy again. "Besides, don't you have another letter to write from the 'hospital'?"

Judy looked up in frustration. "Damn. Of course, I would forget until the last minute!" She sat on her cot before pulling a pencil and paper from her footlocker. "Why the hell would you wait until now to remind me? You know how much they worry, and the last thing I need is for them to contact the hospital, looking for me cause they didn't get their weekly letter."

She began scribbling out a quick letter to her parents

 _Dear Mom & Dad,_

 _Hello mom, dad, everyone else you're reading this to. I'm sure you're all crowded in the Commons, anxiously waiting on word from your favorite nurse. Everyone worried about how I've been or how the fighting is going._

She chuckled to herself, imagining the whole family sitting around her parents as they read the letter. Originally it had worried her, having everyone back home hear the lies she sent back. What if she messed up, and let something slip that blew her cover? But she was careful with the letters. Besides keeping her nosy family at bay, the fan mail she received in reply always justified it. Every letter had wonderful treats and kind words from home that fueled her.

 _I'm sorry, but I need to make this letter short. We're as busy as ever and I only have a moment to write. As ever, my days are filled with work. There's always another bandage to change or sheets to wash. In spite of it all, I'm doing well and working as hard as I can. I know you miss me back home. And trust me, I miss you all just as much out here. I've only been working at the field hospital for a few months but it feels like years since I saw you all._

She always tried to keep the letters as truthful as possible. Even though she saw it as necessary to lie, it still stung a little bit when they responded with so much love and praise for her.

 _Now I want to see at least thirty letters in response from this one. I need to catch up on everyone so first,_

 _Dave,_

 _How goes the healing since you broke your foot last week? Are you staying off of it and out of trouble?_

 _Jessica,_

 _I received your update on the new kits (the pictures are too cute), and I can't wait to meet all my new nieces and nephews!_

 _Rayman_

 _How's the Tri-Burrow's newest watch Captain handling his new position? I'm so excited for you and can't wait for another update._

Judy nearly fell from her cot when Max spoke next to her ear. "I didn't know Jessica was pregnant."

She recovered and squinted at him. "I told you more than a month ago when she wrote to me before. Now stop reading over my shoulder and let me finish."

Max, now wearing all his gear, backed off. "Alright, no reason to give me 'the stare' now." He walked back to lay on his cot.

Judy sighed and returned to her letter.

 _I'm sorry about not responding to everyone this week. I've read all your letters and will address you in the response next time._

 _Everyone,_

 _Please write. I do like the gifts some of you send, but it's the news from home that comforts me after the long days. I don't care what it's about. A new job, school crush, bad weather or a good harvest. I want to hear about everything I'm missing out on. Every word is like food and drink to me, giving me strength. I need to get back to work so I'll end here. I miss you all so much._

 _With all my love,_

 _Judy._

Judy sealed the letter in an envelope and addressed it to home. Standing, she picked up her rifle and moved towards the bunker exit. "Move it, Max, we're gonna be late."

"And how is this my fault?" He stood and followed her outside. "I was ready five minutes ago. It's you and your letter writing that was holding us up."

"Just move your tail and shut your trap. I still have to drop this in the outgoing post. Go ahead and I'll meet you after." She turned to exit the trench while Max went further in, towards the front line.

Judy found that when mammals back home pictured the trenches, they tended to simplify it, _drastically_. In letters from home, folks made it sound like two armies dug parallel ditches and took turns shooting at each other over the tops. Judy couldn't begin to tell them how off that was.

She had helped build miles of interconnected trenches that ran in every direction with multiple layers of lines. Each trench line housing another bomb shelter, machine-gun nest, or a bunk room like the one she had just left. When she looked at maps showing the line from above it looked like a checkerboard that had been stretched over every hillside and cut up around every river. And the further the line went, the more it bent around the opposing armies and their outposts. Until it made maps look like graph cages holding two twisted monsters grappling and tearing at each other.

It's hard to see all that from the ground, but even here, the trenches were more complex. Far from a simple ditch dug in the dirt, every section was _constructed._ It varied somewhat, but there was a practiced method that Judy knew from top to bottom. First, dig out the trench line deep enough to accommodate an elephant and wide enough for two large mammals to pass each other. Second, wooden braces shaped like As are placed upside down and a walkway is laid along the bridge between the upturned legs. Lastly, a second walkway is dug from the wall halfway up, to allow smaller mammals a walkway and firing position. There was water drainage under the walkway and telegraph and power lines tacked along the trench walls.

Judy was on the higher walkway, moving back as most mammals were heading in the opposite direction. She felt the wood beneath her shake as a unit of wildebeest jogged past. She was more used to working mammals four times her size, but she was still grateful for the small mammal path that placed her at eye level with them. After the group passed, Judy rushed further along before she leaped from the rear trench, right down the lane from the postal tent. She double checked that the address and stamp were in order as she jogged up and dropped it into the outgoing mail.

Judy turned to head back to the trenches when she crashed into another rabbit, knocking him on his tail. "Oops, I'm so sorry" She offered her paw to help him up. "I didn't see ya there, buddy."

The cream colored rabbit took her paw and stood. He brushed his backside. "No problem, I was jus-" his eyes widened. He snapped to attention and stammered. "I'm so sorr- , I mean I-, I apologize sir. It won't happen again...s-Sir!

Judy looked at the other rabbit confoundedly. "What are you going on about. You don't have to salute me." Her paw tapped the metal arch on her shoulder. "I'm just a sergeant. That's like, two ranks over you. If we all saluted every single mammal senior to us, that's all we would ever do." She paused as he seemed to relax. "So, what's your name? I'm Jack Savage, Sappers, Unit 31." She offered her paw again.

"William Burdock," the shook her paw enthusiastically. "Please, just call me Will. I'm lucky I ran into you um-ah, literally. Will chuckled as he pulled a sheet of paper from his coat pocket. "I've got orders to report to Captain…" He looked at the sheet " _Brassica?_ I hope I said that right."

"Captain Cabbage? That means you're in my unit!" She slogged him in the shoulder. "I'm sure you're gonna get along great with the guys. Come with me back to the forward trench and you'll meet everybody."

He followed as she led him back into the trenches. "Um, Captain Cabbage?"

Judy looked back to him as she waited for a water buffalo carrying ammo boxes to pass. "Yeah, that's just our little nickname for the captain. We can never take him too seriously, so it makes sense to use the simpler version of his name." She continued to jog down the walkway. "Now let's hurry up, I'm already late and I'm sure to hear about it from Cabbage if he notices"

Will seemed to absorb this as he hurried to catch up to her.

Having built many these trenches, Judy knew them like the back of her paw and they both arrived at the forward trench in no time. Both walkways were filled with mammals. Water buffaloes, yaks, antelope units huddled in the lower path while bunnies lined the upper walkway. Judy turned before they entered the mass of mammals. "But seriously. Don't let _Brassica_ hear you call him Cabbage, or you'll be on latrine duty for a week."

Will's face twisted in distaste. "He wouldn't go so far over a little banter, would he?"

A smile split Judy's face. "Let's just say, I know it takes _exactly_ 5 days and twice as many baths to get the stink out of your fur."

Will let out a laugh. "Sounds like a real learning experience." The rabbit jumped when artillery fire began to roar from behind the lines. He looked around him, his nose twitching frantically. "Are we under attack?" He looked to Judy. "What should I do. We have someplace to take cover, right?"

"Don't worry." She grabbed his arm and began leading him through the mass of bodies to where Max would be. "It's just are guns starting up. They're gonna soften up the chompers lines for a while, then hit behind their lines when we move up."

"Wait, move up? Like attacking the enemy?" Will looked a little panicked. "I'm joining a sapper unit, aren't I? We- We're not supposed to be attacking enemy trench lines. We're supposed to be building our own!"

Judy stopped pulling when she reached Max, who was sitting on the raised walkway smoking a cigarette. "Well, Will. Today we're going over to take a look at _their_ trenches. Just to make sure everything's in order, and I guess to see if they wouldn't mind giving them up." She nodded a greeting to Max and turned back to Will. "Don't worry Will. Our big guns are gonna chew them up for at least the next hour or so, then all we have to do is walk over there and smash through whatever's left."

Max stood, then dropped his cigarette and stamped it out with his boot. "Who's your new friend? You find a replacement for me on your way back from the mailbox?"

Judy stood between Max and Will. "Max, this is Will. He just got assigned to our unit. Will, meet Max Clover, my best friend from home."

The rabbits shook paws. "Nice to meet you, Will. You looking forward to your first big day?" He laughed and put an arm around Will's shoulders. "Let's have you say high to the Captain, then you can meet the rest of the guys."

Judy watched as they walked toward the captain, who was surveying the artillery barrage through a trench periscope. She thought he seemed pleased by what he saw. _Well, that's a good sign. If old "Guts and Glory' Captain Cabbage was happy, then our guys must be pounding them pretty good._ Judy chanced a glance over the sandbags. Through the barbed wire and across the Void, she could see dirt being kicked skyward by huge explosions. The small knot in her stomach loosened a bit.

Turning, Judy allowed herself to slide down the trench wall till she was sitting with her knees tucked up to her chest. _It's gonna be alright. We just wait for the artillery to do its job, then we go over. We move up, attack their trench, clear it and make it ours. Simple as that. They'll fight back of course. I'm not delusional. But I know we can do this._ She looked around at the hundred or so bunnies in this section of trench. Saw them checking their gear, sharing a cigarette, or taking a swig from their whiskey ration. _We can show them what a bunny can really do for this army._


	3. Looming Clash

Nick couldn't believe his ears. Who screwed up so bad that they somehow got him assigned to this squad with its crazed coyote and his suicidal mission? This had to be some kind of mistake _._

Nick barely registered the words when Latrans addressed the wolves. "You two must be Vilkas and Wolfgang?"

The brown wolf nodded. "Yes, sir. Sgt. Larry Vilkas. This here's Gary. We're in th- um, _were_ in the 21st." He shifted uncomfortably under the captain's gaze.

"Yes, I've read the reports from your old unit. Two years of front line service including more than a few successful raids. I have to say I'm impressed, so starting today you're my new lieutenant. Wolfgang, you're taking his place as sergeant." He tossed them each something. Looking down, the wolves saw two pairs of insignia pins for their new ranks. "Congratulations on the promotions."

"Now, I'm gonna need your experience to help get these ones ready." He turned to the others. "You've all had your basic training, but not enough. You've also never worked together before, don't have the same cohesion or trust of units that trained together. To make up for this, we're going to spend our first day getting to know each other by running team exercises and drills."

He glanced at his wristwatch. "You have twenty minutes to get to your bunks and stow your gear. Afterwards, report to the rear trench- It's about a mile back, near the field hospital you passed on your way here. Lieutenant Vilkas?"

The dark wolf's ears perked up. "Sir?"

"Make sure everyone has their weapon and field gear, then double-time to the hospital."

"Understood sir."

"Good. You're all dismissed." Latrans moved to the truck as everyone else went to their bunks.

Nick couldn't let this go any further. Regardless of where he might end up, he couldn't stay in this unit. _Hauling supplies, doing laundry, peeling potatoes- hell, I'll polish the captain's boots for life if it means getting out of this mess and staying alive._ He left his duffle and quickly caught up to the captain. "Captain Latrans. You got a minute?"

Latrans stopped to look back. "Yes Wilde?"

"Thank you, sir. First, let me say what an honor it is to serve with a distinguished mammal such as yourself. I mean, I've never heard of a predator making it all the way up to captain. It really is something, let me tell you. How long did it take anyway?" He paused, but Latrans blank stare caused him to move on. "Good point, that's not an issue. It doesn't matter how long it took because here you stand, one of, if not _the_ first predator to become a real officer. To know that a predator like you can jump all the hurdles that this world puts in our way is very inspiring and let-"

"Stow it, Wilde!"

Nick pulled back at the outburst as Latrans quieted and said. "Enough with the fake adoration already. I'm not one for flattery so let's just get straight to it. I highly doubt you give a rat's tail about my rank, or my struggles in achieving it, so just drop the act and tell me. What do you really want?"

Nick wondered if he was I really that easy to see through. _I must be losing my edge a bit._ "Ok ok, you're right. I don't care about your rank. What rank you are, how hard it was or how long it took or any of that," He sighed, his shoulder slumping. "I just think there's been a huge mistake with me being assigned to you. There's just no reason for me being here." He began counting off points on his fingers. "First off, why is this unit, these missions of yours so important? I thought the war was going your way. Hasn't the frontline moved further west the past few months? Seems a bit redundant to me- getting killed trying to end a war you're already winning. And if it really is so important, why the lack of resources? What can you possibly do with a squad of six mammals?"

Nick began pacing. "Plus, I can't understand why you want me. Those wolves? They sound like real vets, the kind of soldiers you need for this sort of thing. Higgins? Hell, that meathead could probably break me in two if he were so inclined." He stopped his pacing and looked to the captain. "I don't know about the others, but me? I'm a nobody! A nobody sent here for little more than jay-walking. I'm certain that I don't belong here, that my three weeks of training is practically a joke and if I go with you, it'll probably be that last thing I do." Nick paused, surprised at how true that thought was. He lowered his voice. "I'm definitely not ready for some crazy covert mission like this. So why? Why choose me when there are hundreds of mammals here that could actually be useful to you?"

Latrans seemed to ponder for a moment, then surprised Nick by shifting off topic completely. "Do you know why you rode here with that rhino? Why he was first on the truck, even though he isn't part of your unit?"

 _What the hell is this coyote on about?_ "I'm not- I don't know why they put him on our truck. What does that have to do with anything?"

"They didn't put him on _your_ truck Wilde," Latrans said. "You hitched a ride on his _._ "

"What?" Nick didn't see the difference. "We all had to get out here somehow. I don't think it matters that they put us together to save a trip."

Latrans put on a bored expression as if he were explaining something to a child. "The thing is, that was never supposed to be your ride. I was lucky enough to hear about it and make arrangements for you to get a lift. Well, lucky for you really. If that rhino hadn't been transferred today, you would all still be marching here on foot." Latrans began walking toward the truck in question. "I only bring this up because it's a perfect example that proves my next point. That point being… you're right."

"I'm...right?" Nick turned to follow. "Right about what exactly?"

"Almost everything actually." Latrans began counting off as Nick had. "First off. Yes, the war has been going in our favor. With the increased arms production at home, we've had increasing success in pushing them west. That has led to a sense that the tide has truly turned, that it's almost over. These feeling of inevitability also explains your question about the lack of resources. After all, why put mammals and money into something you view as unnecessary?"

"And it's true, there are many mammals here who have what I need. The only problem is the fact that we're considered so unnecessary that I wasn't able to choose just anyone." Nick wasn't liking where he was going with this. "I was given almost no choice on who, or even how many, were assigned to me. Because the fact is… this entire enterprise is viewed as _expendable."_

Latrans continued. "The higher ups don't care for me much. And it was only through luck and twisting a lot of arms that I have this unit at all. You're also right about your lack of experience. Our missions will be extremely dangerous. Honestly, it probably will be more than you can handle. But with my lack of options I'm afraid you'll have to do." The coyote shifted closer to Nick, making him lean back anxiously. "And that's precisely why you need listen to me very carefully. You need to do exactly what I say, when I say it… If you don't," He drove the next words home with a few jabs Nick's chest. "You. Will. Die."

Nick found himself in a position he rarely did. Trapped in a corner, his brain running in circles in search of a way out, but seeing none. With Latrans having so few men already, Nick highly doubted he'd be willing to lose one just because he was a little wet behind the ears.

A creak from the truck's passenger door shook Nick from his thoughts. Shutting the door behind him, Latrans said something to the zebra driving before he looking back at Nick. "We all have a job here private, and everyone has to work with what they have. I, for instance, have an untested unit of degenerates to forge into a real squad that can be of some use. And you," He glances at his watch, "You've got 14 minutes left to reach that hospital." He nodded to the driver then tapped his watch at Nick as he rode away.

Nick's mouth hung open as he watched the truck turn and head back down the road, cutting thin lines in the mud with its wagon-like solid rubber tires. Another few seconds passed before he wheeled around to collect his pack and sprint for the tent to stow it.

 _A mile back my ass!_ Nick figured he'd run nearly two miles and was panting by the time his new squadmates came into view, his breath visible in the cool morning air. Various body parts announced their protest to his exertions. Lungs voicing their displeasure with a cold burning that reached his throat. Thighs and calfs shaking, pointing out their own pains from the run to the hospital.

A converted brick farmhouse served as the forward field hospital for the Zootopian Guard's injured. The place was an anthill of activity, with nurses leading soldiers carrying stretchers laden with wounded to and from a bank of idling ambulances. Extra tents surrounded the building for the many injured mammals overflowing from the crowded rooms or too large to enter the building in the first place. Judging from the size, it was probably built for mid-size mammals, not rhinos or elephants.

Even after weeks of rigorous training during basic, the run here had still been a lot for Nick. Mud clung to his boots, weighing him down nearly as much as his gear and making him grateful he'd left the extra weight of his duffle bag behind. The rifle on his shoulder, along with his ammo, canteen, and trench-shovel strapped to the belt of his combat webbing was too much already, the straps cutting down on his shoulders lessened only by his service thick jacket.

"Just be happy you got on of those new Crank-House Clackers."

Nick looked up from the muddy road to the wolf running beside him. The newly promoted Sgt. Wolfgang wasn't panting, even though he carried the same gear and his own rifle was twice as big.

Nick's smaller weapon looked something like some industrial rivet gun. A folding metal stock fit over the sights on its square body, which narrowed after the foregrip, exposing the barrel that made the weapon as long as his arm. Gary's weapon was more like the rifles Nick was familiar with. Bolt action with a long barrel enclosed in a full-length hardwood stock, with smooth lines in the wood grain flowing along the guns smooth curves.

The wolf had a grin on his face. "That stamped metal may make one hell of a racket, but at least it makes everything ultra-light."

Nick was grateful that Gary had stayed at the tent to make sure he got to the trench with the right gear. However, with the mostly one-sided conversation they shared on the way here, he could already tell that this wolf was not his favorite type of person. Not because of any initial bad feelings or anything like that. No, this irritation formed from one of the fox's more superficial, somewhat petty annoyances...

The wolf was an optimist. And not just a glass half full kind of mammal, but someone with an overly happy, excited optimism that Nick felt crowded by. The many minutes of hard running had been filled with the wolf's overly eager voice. Gary covered everything about the camps various areas like the mess, post office, armory and field hospital, different units and their jobs, how long rotations on the front were, the geography around this section of the line, and anything else he thought Nick should know.

"Plus the ammo is smaller so you can carry more. You even have a larger clip size!" Gary said. "And you can strip and clean it in no time flat, without any tools. I mean yeah, it might not have the range or beauty of my _Trenton 9_ ," He cradled his firearm. "But there's good reason for the running joke. Is this-."

"Is this thing Tren tons, or 9?" Larry cut in. "Jeez Gary, the guy's been here less than a day and you already feel the need to flood his attic with all your bad puns?"

Larry went to meet the two as they approached the small group. "Don't mind his jabbering Wilde." He uncapped his canteen and handed it to Nick. "He'll carry on like that all day if you let him."

Nick took a few long gulps, pausing a moment to slow his breathing. When his panting ceased, he handed back the canteen. "Thanks. Vilkas was it?

Yes. But just call me Larry if you don't mind."

"How about we call you _lieutenant_." Gary grabbed Larry's shoulders and shook him excitedly. "At least our transfer came with a promotion, am I right?"

A smile broke over Larry's muzzle, the dark wolf's face softening for a moment. He seemed to wrestle his thoughts back and after a short while he shook himself, a more serious demeanor returning. "I doubt that our promotion means anything Gary. You heard the captain back there." He moved away from Gary and pulled the pins with his new rank from his pocket. "He may have promoted us, but it sounds like that's not going to mean much here. When I had my squad, it had **eight guys!** Latrans is in charge of _six?_ With so few mammals, it's not like I'll ever be in charge again." He sounded bitter when he held the silver pins up. "This isn't a step up you know. All this means is we've been shafted. We've been bumped off the career path and this unit is our last stop, the trash bin they decided to toss us in."

Gary reached out and grabbed the pin from Larry's paw. Taking the dark wolf by the shoulders, he began removing his old rank emblems. "That's not true in the least!" His seemingly permanent smile grew as he looked at his friend. "This doesn't mean you've been bumped off or left behind. This means you're now _second in command_ of a secret elite squad. A squad that, according to our new captain, is going to end the entire fricking war!" Gary pulled back from his work and brought Larry into a rough hug with one arm.

"I can see the headlines already." He swept his other arm along the horizon, over the tents and buildings around them, staring off into the distance. "- **VILKAS LEADS PACK TO VICTORY!** \- and - **HERO WOLF ENDS WAR!** -"

Larry pulled his friend's arm off but the smile had returned to his face. He punched him good-naturedly on the shoulder. "Ok Ok, I get it ya dunce! Enough already." He looked back to Nick. "Let's go introduce everyone again now that you're here."

He followed the wolves over to the the rest of the group that waited near a stable. Hay spilled out the front door, and Nick could hear the shuffling from the animals within. With his back leaning against the stable wall, Higgins sat on a crate absentmindedly chewing on a long piece of straw. Not far off, the otter and bobcat stood beside the trench embankment in a heated debate. The discussion seemed to have reached it's peak, each mammal raising his voice over the other.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The bobcat said. "The Model A's really your favorite? It's not even Falk Motors best design." He stood over the otter, waving his paws about. "That has to be a joke. That tiny engine would be better served running a sewing machine than any sort of motor car."

The otter's face pinched in annoyance. "I'm not saying it's better than any of the new model. I'm just saying it was a groundbreaking for the time. It was the first to have anything more than a simple spring suspension. It's engine was the first to break the straight line piston design. Sure it may not have their power, but all of today's vehicles are based off its design. Without the Model A, your favorite models wouldn't even exist!"

"So they were the first to get their heads out outta their ass. Doesn't mean the thing isn't still piece of-"

"Enough already guys." Gary moved between the two and gestured to Nick. "Our tardy friend here missed our little introduction session so, now that he's here, let's all say hi, shall we?"

The bobcat dismissed the argument with a shake of his head. He walked over to Nick with an arm outstretched, taking his paw. "Hey there," He said. "Names Nathan."

"Nick." Nathan was a bit shorter than the fox, the black tufts of fur tipping his ears level with Nick's forehead. He also seemed a bit fresh faced in his uniform. His coat hung loose, it's too long sleeves half covering the feline's paws. Despite the youthful appearance, his grip on Nick's paw was firm.

"Nice to meet you, Nathan."

"Same here, same here. Crazy day, am I right? I can't believe how lucky we are!" A flash of fangs came with his grin.

"Lucky?" What would make him feel lucky to be here? Nick couldn't imagine what made everyone so happy about being on this suicide squad.

Nathan however, looked like someone who just won the lottery. "Of course," He said. "You heard what the captain said back there, about special missions and helping end the war. I never thought I'd end up in an outfit like this when I went to sign up. Half expected to be peeling potatoes actually. But now we get to see some real fighting!"

"You'd have been lucky to peel potatoes all day if you ask me." The otter stepped from behind Nathan, offering a paw up to Nick. "Good to meet you Nick. I'm Marcus, Marcus Goodman." He had the same sleek brown fur of most otters from the city, but his head was entirely white.

Nick tried not to stoop lower as they shook paws, finding that bothered some smaller mammals. He didn't want to irritate the otter right off the bat. Marcus however, either didn't notice or didn't care. But he did look a little uneasy as they backed apart, worry creeping onto his face. "Not every day you get saddled with the responsibility of ending a war," He said. "Can't figure how Latrans plans on having us do that, but I doubt it's going to be very good for our health."

Nick felt a little relieved to hear that at least. Finally, somebody else here had a sense of how crazy the captain sounded. He thought back to his initial shock at Latrans words. "You got that right," He said. "Where in the world did they find this guy? A predator becoming a captain should have been big news." He turned to Larry and Gary. "You guys hear anything? Know any more details about our new captain?"

"Not much," Gary admitted. "Other than the fact that he was field promoted a short while after the war started, back when the line was almost in sight of Zootopia. Was the talk of the town for a few days but it's not really that big a deal. There are a few other pred captains in the Guard. And of course, the wolf packs had their own before we were folded into the army proper."

Larry joined in. "All we heard was that his commander promoted him after being wounded, up in the hills west of the city. Supposedly, after he assumed command, he saved his whole unit by fighting off their attackers and then leading them to safety. Not sure how much is true with how stories get twisted when they travel the line, but supposedly he took out a whole platoon of cape buffalo by himself."

He attacked a platoon by himself? There had to be more to it than that. Nick couldn't see how any mammal could fight off so many, all alone.

"They were chasing his unit through the forest hills," Marcus said. "When they were forced down a cliffside road with no way out. He ordered his men further on, staying back to slow their pursuers with nothing but his sidearm and some dynamite. He couldn't do much more than slow the enemy down and buy them some time, so they race to add more distance between them."

Nick was anxious to hear how the captain had come out of such an impossible situation alive. If he could make it out of that with nothing but a pistol and some explosives, maybe he wasn't just some crazed glory hound looking to get them killed on an impossible mission.

Garry took over for the otter, his animated voice adding a sense of story and energy to the account. "Right after he was left behind, they heard gunfire and an explosion. The blast was followed up by a huge roar that filled the forest with rolling crashes that dragged on for minutes. Latrans men assumed he was dead and marched on. None of them could believe it when he caught back up with them a while later without a scratch on him!"

"So he really took out a whole platoon alone?" Nick's brows rose in surprise. "But that's more than 40 mammals! It shouldn't be possible to even _survive_ taking on that many men!"

"Apparently he found one of the area's logging camps and blew some stacks of cut lumber trees." He said. "Logs as long as train cars crashed down the hillside right on the front of their pursuers. They say the noise was like some behemoth crashing down the hillside, uprooting every tree along its path.

"There were 60 actually." Latrans corrected from behind the fox, causing him to nearly jump out of his fur. Everyone else seemed just as surprised by his sudden appearance, scrambling to attention. Even Higgins was inclined to jump from his crate, tossing his bit of straw aside before standing stiffly before the coyote.

"And I didn't drop the logs on top of them, so much as block the road between them and us so we could escape." He paused as he noticed they remained stiff, eyes straight ahead. He waved a paw at them dismissively. "At ease everyone," He said. "No more snapping to attention or saluting all the time. I said this wasn't going to be your average unit and I'm not going to be your average CO. So from now on, a simple 'Yes sir' in response to my commands is the only formality we'll need."

Everyone relaxed into a more natural pose. Latrans looked them over for a moment, his arms across folded before him. "Alright then," He said. "Is everyone ready for our little team building exercise?"

"Yes, sir!"

Latrans rubbed his paws together greedily. "Good! Then let's get started, shall we?"

He walked past them to the rear of the stables, Nick and the squad following closely. Behind the building, there was a table strewn with weapons and tools, a bundle of square white boards on stakes and an area of open grass between the building and the trench's wall of sandbags.

The coyote move behind the table as they lined up before it. "As I mentioned before, we're going to practice basic fire team movement drills in order to get used to one another. We all need to learn our role, and those of our comrades, in order to be an effective team. But before we start can start on that," He walked down the table's length, pulling up one of the square boards from the bundle driven into the ground there, revealing a simple circular target. "We need to see if you greenhorns can even shoot."

Nick spent the next few minutes setting up a group of targets at distances ranging from 30 to 150 yards away from the stables, further along the trench line. After the targets were in place, Latrans had everyone but Larry and Vilkas in a firing line before them.

Larry and Gary stood to one side to observe the recruit's technique, Latrans having exempted the wolves due to their experience. But he ordered Marcus to the line alongside the new recruits. "I know you've been here since the start," He said. "But sitting by the telegraph line and feeding messenger pigeons isn't combat and I need to see how much of your training you remember." Marcus was using the same rifle as Nick, but with a shorter barrel and stock. Nick wondered if he could effectively use the seemingly oversized weapon.

The captain began calling out various ranges to target, and Nick soon found his ears ringing from the crack of rifles around him. Gary may blether on about a lot, but he had certainly been right about his rifle. Another trigger pull brought another sharp _crack_ exploding from his gun. The noise still caused him to jump, and no matter what he tried, his frightened jerks were spoiling his aim.

Gary stood behind him, offering pointers to improve his accuracy. "You're anticipating the shot," He said after another series of wide shots. "You have to keep yourself from tensing up before you fire. And squeeze the trigger between breaths."

Nick tried again, seeing some improvement from his earlier shots. Looking away from his own targets, he could see that at least he'd kept pace with the others. Even though they might not be able to group their shots as well as Larry had demonstrated earlier, every target before them was hit close enough to center mass that Latrans gave his overall approval.

The captain moved from them back to the table of weapons. He selected one that looked like the leg of a coffee table, but with multiple metal spikes hammered into one end. Placing it on his shoulder he said. "Alright then, now that I know you can hit your target at least half the time," He paused, Gary was snorting softly as he stifled a laugh. "It's time you learned about some weapons they didn't cover during boot camp."

"As you may already know, this," He held the club over his head. "Is a mace. A simple wooden club with metal studs or spikes," He made a few swings through the air around himself. "This weapon is made to smash skulls inside their helmets and break bones in two. You can't do anything fancy with it, just swing away." Replacing the mace on the table, he then picked up a shovel like the one that hung from everyone's belt. "You already have your spades sharpened I hope? Because this is more than a tool for shoveling dirt. If you keep its edge honed, this becomes your personal battle ax." He turned and flung the shovel at the sandbags off to the side. The bag he hit split apart, bleeding it's sand out in seconds. "One good hit will leave your attacker with a six-inch gash deep enough to-"

Explosions near the front line drew his attention. Nick looked to the others with nervousness. Where they close enough for enemy artillery to hit them? Latrans certainly didn't look too worried checking his wristwatch. "Seems our friends are a little early with their artillery barrage today. The poor guys don't seem to have that many shells, so they don't normally start till the afternoon." He dismissed it, saying. "We're too far back for them to hit anyway, so there's no reason to worry."

"Anyway, where were we?" The captain moved to the next item on the table. "This one is a personal favorite of mine." Poking his fingers through a piece of metal, he closed his paw into a fist. A line of cold metal wrapped around each finger like a steel ring. "Seen one of these before?"

"Brass knuckles," Higgins said. "Used them when I worked the doors at clubs downtown. Fistfights never last long when you got one of those babies."

"Right you are Higgins. Good to see your job skills being put to good use." He was about to continue when his head tipped quizzically, casting his eyes along the horizon.

Gary and Larry began to look around as well, seemingly unsure of what they searched for. Before Nick could ask what they were doing, he noticed a high pitched whistle begin on the edge of his hearing. He was about to ask what it was when Latrans turned back to them and yelled.

"Everybody down!" The coyote rushed them, grabbing Nick and Nathan by the arms and shoving them head first down into the trench.

Nick recovered from his rough landing as the rest of the team followed them over the sandbags. He was about to ask what the hell had gone wrong when the world above them was ripped open by a huge blast, showering them in dirt and splinters of shattered wood. Even behind the cover of dirt walls and sandbags, the blastwave nearly blew his eardrums and left him with a sharp ringing that muffled everything else.

Looking around, he could see the others recovering, Gary checking Larry for wounds while the dark wolf brushed dirt from himself. Latrans was getting Higgins off or poor Marcus, who he happen to land on in their dive to safety. Seeing everyone else was fine, Nick moved to help Nathan to his feet.

The bobcat shook his head, blinking his vision to focus on Nick. "What the hell was that? I thought we were too far back for their artillery."

"We should be," Latrans cut in. He wheeled to face the two wolves. "Lieutenant. Get up on that stable roof and tell me what you see." He tossed a pair of small field glasses at Larry, who was out of the trench in a matter of moments.

Nick looked over the embankment to follow his path and was shocked to see nearly a third of the stable had been blown apart by the blast. The roof was collapsing on one end, the wall that supported it was nothing but kindling and leaving the tiles to slant towards the charred ground. An ostrich that had been freed from its stall by the blast, but by some miracle was unharmed, was racing away in a mad panic of squawks and feathers. Nick swallowed a lump in his throat. If their superior hearing hadn't given them advanced warning, they would have been caught right on the edge of the destruction.

Skidding slightly as he scaled the sloping roof, Larry reached the undamaged section and scanned the front, sweeping the binoculars along the trench line. Latrans, having climbed from their refuge, waited for an update.

"I can't see a thing, sir," Larry said. "It looks like they laid some type of smokescreen across no man's land. They must be making a push sir. They wouldn't lay smoke unless they were advancing."

"What about the artillery?" The shelling continued, both at the frontline and back near their position. Nick was happy to see the explosions reaching this far back weren't heavy compared to the bombardment of frontline. Whatever guns they had that could reach them back here, they didn't appear to have many of them.

Again, Larry scanned the horizon through the magnified lenses then turned to Latrans. "Nothing sir. They haven't moved up any guns, so whatever is hitting us must be something new, still back behind the smoke."

"I thought as much." He kicked a bit of splintered wood onto the ruined roof. "Damn it! I thought they wouldn't get here for another day or two."

"What do you mean you thought as much?" Nick said. "You knew they could do this?"

Before Latrans could answer, Larry yelled back again. "Sir! I think we might have a problem here."

"What do you mean?"

Larry lowered the binoculars. "Well sir, you remember those temporary pillboxes Zootopia used during the early defensive to choke up bottlenecks and slow the advance?"

"The Tin Coffins? Yeah, what about them."

"I think those coffins have come back to haunt us, sir."

Latrans moved to stand beside Larry and took the binoculars himself. Nick followed, slipping on loose shingles on his way up the sloping roof. Looking towards the front, he could hardly see anything past their own line. Thick white smoke covered the entire gap between the lines. Add the dust kicked up from the bombardment and it became impossible to see what was happening. "What are you talking about?" He asked them both. "What coffins?"

Latrans lowered the field glasses and turned to him. "Tin Coffins is the name we gave to these old pillboxes we used in the past. When we were in full retreat, machine-gun nests placed in armor shells were placed on half the crossroads and bridges between here and the city, anywhere we could bottle up the enemy and keep them busy." A frown creased his muzzle. "The only problem was, they were very effective in stopping any advance, so every single one was targeted with extreme aggression." He offered Nick the binoculars. "Nobody made it out of those, hence the term coffins."

Looking through the magnifying lenses, Nick could see more detail past their line. At first, it seemed the smoke was still too thick, but he started to make out individual shapes moving out from the thick white cover. Along the line, several dozen obscure shapes pushed forward towards them. They came in a few different shapes. Some looked like bread boxes, with sharp angles and straight sides narrowing toward the roof. Others more closely resembled giant metal turtles with sloping circular shells, lumbering across a no man's land in their slow advance.

Nick didn't know much about war, but he was pretty sure that bunkers and pillboxes weren't supposed to move. "What are they doing with Zootopian Guard defenses, and why the hell are they _moving_?"

"Their using the pillboxes for some kind of attack. Trying to use them for cover as they advance." Latrans took back his field glasses and raised them to scan sky. "I'm not sure what these guys have planned, but this is more than your average attack."

"Well, besides them having bunkers that can move, what make you think that?" Nick asked.

Latrans simply pointed towards the western sky. "Those zeppelins Mr. Wilde. The States of the Savannah don't have many airships left, and I think they brought them all out today…"

Past the advancing army with their smokescreen and roaming bunkers, Nick could make out several shapes dotting the western sky. Nearly a dozen zeppelins were breaking through the clouds over the raging battle, their gray skins and slender bodies giving them the look of sharks breaking the surface of a murky sea. These airships were hundreds of feet long and carried a literal ton of explosives in their bomb bays. Worse still, they flew thousands of feet high, so high that neither the Anti-aircraft guns nor the army's new Bi-planes could hope to reach them. A cold thought entered Nick's mind. If they really brought in every ship they have left at one time, then this must be a major offensive.

Panic started to creep in, his chest growing tight. He looked to Latrans. "Sir, what- what do we do?"

The coyote stood for a while, watching the battle that was slowing unfolding before him. "For now," He said. "All we can do is wait. Wait and see where we can make ourselves useful."

Across the street, an ambulance pulling up to the hospital was suddenly thrown sideways onto the road from another shell, so torn apart that Nick could tell none of it's occupants could have survived. Latrans saw the damage to the hospital and turned to his squad. "We can't do anything yet, but it looks like we're done training. Go see what you can do to help the medics. Vilkas, stay here and assist me in appraising the situation."

As Nick moved towards the cries coming from the partially wrecked field hospital, he took another look over his shoulder. The approaching airships already seemed much larger than they had moments ago, and he could now clearly make out the moving pillboxes as they left their cover and began the assault. He had no idea what would happen in the next few hours, but every scenario that came to mind filled him with fear.


End file.
